MOM
MOM is a villain and cooperate executive of her industry MOM is greedy, cruel, selfish and a really bitch yet most don't know this as she puts up a sweet facade in public to fool anyone. She desires to take over the world and tries to do it a few times MOM has only loved 3 men truly. Professor Farnsworth was one and it highly hinted that she became so evil was because he left her when he found how evil she was. Not that didn't stop him from repeating it. The second one surprisingly was The Joker, who she got to know and got help from him in attempts to take over the world. Through his suggestion Joker and her created robots from MOM's friendly robot industry to use in her plans. One of the robots rebelled against her and Joker(The very robot who was to be Joker's archenemy )having no interest in helping her with world domination as he wanted to do his own thing. MOM and Joker created this rebellious robot to be the masterpiece of their work and lied to him about everything. She is the mother of all robots from her company as Joker is the father of them The third was Charles Burns from the Simpsons but they broke up because Smithers keep butting in between them MOM now has joined the Dystopia League to further her world domination plans. MOM also assists Discord, Obodiah and Clarence in their plans to expose The W.H.O.O.P agency as she has the snapshots all set for exposing. MOM successfully exposes them with the photos as she reports back to Discord. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny MOM is set to be one of Discord's main allies and the main female main villain. MOM is mostly after Nibber (the pet of Leela and later Lizbeth), Bender and Mr.Burns of Sigma's group. MOM poses as Wendell's MOM and helps him destroy the reputation of his cousin's girlfriends. MOM then kidnaps 7 members of The B Crew to force her son Bender into a rough situation, Skipper, Heloise and Bender are not taking her shit though. She is approached by Stringray who needs her help in disposing Discord. MOM betrays him to Discord though MOM is one of the last allies left for Discord, she is defeated by The Angry Video Game Nerd and King Julian who arrest her MOM is eventually put in her place and killed by her son, Skipper, Slade and Anti Cosmo who use the loop code Slade used to find info on Joker's return in the future. This is done as retaliation for Joker trying to destroy the town with everyone lived with a kill sat while chasing the four, Stan, Wendy and Dr. Manhattan. Friends: The Joker, the Dystopia League, Enemies: The Planet Express Crew, especially Professor Farnsworth and Bender, the Simpsons, Mr. Burns Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mother of Hero Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Futurama Universe Category:The Fox Family Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fifth in Command Category:Abusers Category:Characters from the Future Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League MOM Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned character Category:Business Villains Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Major Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tress Macneille Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Dystopia League Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Samurai Jack's Archenemies Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family